1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual transmission, and particularly, relates to a manual transmission for establishing one of multiple forward gear positions and a reverse gear position by combining a selection operation and a shift operation in response to a gear change request.
2. Description of Related Art
As illustrated in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-53895 (JP 2010-53895 A), a manual transmission is provided with a select shift mechanism. The select shift mechanism performs a selection operation to rotate a shift selection shaft around its axis, and a shift operation to displace the shift selection shaft in its axis direction in a reciprocating manner, and is provided with an interlock plate for preventing meshing of two or more shift gears at the same time.
The interlock plate is provided so as to be rotatable integrally with a shift inner lever outwardly engaged with the shift selection shaft in an integrated manner and to allow the shift inner lever to move in its axis direction.